Melitenia Stargazer
Grand Magistrix Melitenia Stargazer is the second Grand Magistrix of Quel’thalas since [[Belatha Dawnsinger|'Belatha Dawnsinger']]’s coup, and immediately succeeding her after decades of unopposed rule. Formerly her Grand Astromancer, she was elected to power by the Magisters. Biography Melitenia Stargazer was born to the Thalassian nobility. Her mother joined Prince Kael’thas Sunstrider’s expedition to the Outland, leaving her in Silvermoon. When it was found that the Prince betrayed his people and her mother as an advisor, her household was disgraced by the ruling Silvermoon regency and accused of being collaborators. Her mother was slain by adventurers that infiltrated Tempest Keep, and left her as the head of the Stargazer house. During the Horde expedition to Northrend, Melitenia travelled to study in Dalaran. During this time, she met and befriended Belatha Dawnsinger. At the time of Dalaran’s purge, she fled to safety in Silvermoon to avoid getting killed by the Kirin Tor. When Magistrix Belatha started planning her coup against the Silvermoon regency, Melitenia represented the nobility with her rival Daedacus Sunforge and pledged their allegiance. Once the coup succeeded, she pledged the nobility’s full support to the new Dawnsinger government and was appointed Grand Astromancer, re-obtaining her family’s status lost since her family’s disgrace. As a high-ranking member in the Dawnsinger government she headed several researches. Some of her inventions found both civilian and military use. Grand Magistrix After Belatha’s abduction and subsequent fall in the international community made it clear that she will not be able to run for a new term. Her involvement in the London attacks plummeted international approval and public outcry was barely contained by the security forces. Government approval already down from the forced negotiations for Forsaken independence fell further. Melitenia stepped in to take her place in the elections, and was elected Grand Magistrix. Her election into the office left her with the problem of waning public support, and encroaching threats. Post-Belathite reforms Melitenia proclaimed the end of the state of national emergency, declaring restoration of civil liberties. She directed military intelligence from domestic espionage to external matters. Works as Grand Astromancer Holding the second-highest rank among the Magisters contested with the Grand Magistrix’s assistant, she headed several magic-based R&D. She experimented with Arcane Guardians, creating variants that would become the equivalent of UAVs. Under her supervisions, magical ballistic missiles were developed. Private life Melitenia is the head of House Stargazer. She is a mother to at least a daughter, Choniada. She is close friends with Belatha since their studying days in Dalaran. She has a rivalry with Master Engineer Daedacus, but has retained him as an advisor after taking office as Grand Magistrix. Azerothian Union counterpart Like Belatha, Melitenia did not survive to the present-day. Before her death, she was a logistics manager for a vineyard after losing her position as a Magistrix. She was strangled to death in her bathroom, when the AZUI purged former dissidents. Choniada was taken in by the Union, and became close friends with Zarenna. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Golden Horde Category:Khaganate Azerothian Category:Leaders